


That Kid Fic No One Asked For

by Diablo_donnie



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Fluff, I live and die for teacher aus, Kid Fic, M/M, Tom and lauri are bffs, Trans Male Character, domestic shit, mature bc there will be eventually nsfw........, ooOooooO but you shan’t find out, tom is a teacher, tom is gAY, until when I decide to include it, will is a tired dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diablo_donnie/pseuds/Diablo_donnie
Summary: Tom is a teacher. Will has a kid. They meet. Things happen.
Relationships: Joseph Blake/Lieutenant Leslie, Lauri/William Schofield's Wife, Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. The Bit Where They Meet

**Author's Note:**

> No beta we die like men also I update whenever I want so

Thomas loved his job. 

No, that’s an understatement. Thomas fucking adored his job. If his job was a food, it would be pizza. If it was a song, it would be Beastie Boys’ Live at PJ’s played on a Friday night while you’re driving around town. If it was a drink it would be- well. You get the picture.

Thomas Blake taught second graders at Devon Primary School, and he loved it. He loved it heart and soul and every ounce of his being. Loved helping kids learn and grow and watching them smile and laugh and giggle- loved helping shape the next generation.

He couldn’t help but think about this as the children smiled at him, waving their goodbyes with cheery ‘bye Mr Blake!’, running off to parents and care givers alike. That is, until his thoughts were interrupted by a high pitch squeal of ‘Daddy!’, and Tom’s head turned just in time to watch Anna-May run towards the door.

“Hey, honey” came a gentle voice, and Tom couldn’t help but stare as the most handsomest man he had ever seen in his entire life stepped through the door way, anna-May’s hand clutched tightly in his. 

“Uh- you’re Mr. Blake, right” the man asked, sticking his hand out. “I’m William Schofield, Anna’s father. I’m on break from being stationed over in Afghanistan” 

Tom took it, shaking the mans hand with a smile. “Please, call me Thomas. it’s lovely to meet you finally, anna talks the word about you, and loves you to bits by the sound of it.” 

Smiling at Tom, William pat Anna’s head, before picking her up. “She’s always been more of a daddy’s girl, haven’t you? Come on, let’s go say hi to Aunty Mary, yeah?” Will turned, giving Tom a nod, “I’ll see you tomorrow then, Tom” 

And then he was gone, lost in the chaos of children leaving school, Tom standing flabbergasted in the classroom.

t-bone: lauri  
T-bone: lauri  
T-bone: lauri  
Laurinator: wot  
T-bone: I have just met the hottest man in my life  
Laurinator: mhm  
T-bone: he’s a dad here at school, just got back from military service  
Laurinator: when were you into older men ???  
T-bone: Bro hes like 25 at most  
Laurinator: ooo tommy get it get it Oo Oo  
T-bone: go make out with your girlfriend stop bullying me

Putting away his phone, Tom smiled to himself, hopeful he would see Mr William Schofield again, and sooner rather than later.

~

Tom’s prayers were answered. At 2:40 pm the next day, who should come through the door of the classroom but William Schofield himself. 

The man looked a lot more put together this time, his hair combed and his clothes more business casual than the shirt/sweatpants/sneaker combo he wore yesterday. He smiled, enveloping Anna in a hug, before giving Tom a small wave that Tom returned happily.

“I hope she didn’t cause too much trouble today, Mr Blake” Will said, walking towards the desk with Anna trailing behind him.

Tom smiled. “No, she’s an angel as always- and please, it’s Tom”

“I’ll stick with Mr Blake '' replied Will, ruffling his daughter’s hair affectionately, and the small girl huffed, pushing her father’s hand away. “Now come on, honey, grandma’s making us a special roast for dinner, and then I’ve gotta take you to your mum’s”

Giving Tom a smile, will turned and walked out the door, leaving Tom at his desk willing his heart to stop beating so fast.

T-bone: lauri im fucked he’s so fucking hot  
Laurinator: Dont get ur panties in a twist he could have a wife slash girlfriend  
T-bone: I can dream can’t I???  
Laurinator: sure. Wyd?  
T-bone: zilch  
Laurinator: coming over. Bringing some fuckin za. We are watching twilight.  
T-bone: yes.

-

At 5, Tom opened the door to a smiling lauri holding two pizzas.

“ ‘ello dumbass” she exclaimed, smiling at him, before shoving past him into the small apartment and making her way into the lounge. 

“What- no kiss? No ‘how are you?’ No ‘oh I’m so sorry about your new crush’?” Tom asked, trying to imitate lauri’s accent (and failing miserably) 

“Tom if this is anything like the last five, I’ve heard it all before” she replied, curling up on his couch as she opened a pizza box and took a slice.

Sitting beside her in a huff, Tom grabbed a slice of pizza himself, turning on the tv. “Fine. I won’t ramble about him. But you can’t make fun of me for crying in this film”

“Tom we’ve binged it more times than I can count on both hands- how can you still cry when we watch it?” Lauri asked, incredulous.

“It’s a fucking work of art, lauri” Tom replied, glaring at her


	2. The one where they meet at the shops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanging at the shops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta die like men

Of fucking course the first time Tom saw Incredibly Hot Dad outside of school, he looked like a mess. 

Hair dishevelled, bags under his eyes big enough to carry China, wearing a sweater bearing a smiling Disney princess, striped pyjama pants, and blue ugg boots. 

Of fucking course.

“Tom, get that cheese” Lauri said, and Tom grunted, picking up said cheese and placing it in shopping cart, before shoving his hands in his pockets with a yawn. 

“How many more things do I need?” He asked, looking at her boredly, before he heard a pitter patter of small feet, and a soft ‘hi Mr Blake!’

Turning, Tom smiled sweetly at the young girl before him. Oh fuck. “Hi anna, how are you?” 

“Good! I’m here shopping with daddy!” 

Oh Fuck

“Yeah? That’s cool! I’m here shopping with my best friend” Tom said, before calling over “Lauri, say hi to anna-May, she’s one of my students!”

“‘Ello anna-May” lauri replied, smiling gently at the small girl, “it’s lovely to meet you”

“Your Voice sounds funny” Anna replied, and Tom couldn’t help but laugh, lauri rolling her eyes at his immaturity.

“I am not from ‘ere, that’s why” lauri told the girl, “I am from France”

Anna’s eyes widened, her mouth opening to say something, before a panicked will appeared, sighing. 

“Anna-May do not walk off like that again you scared the absolute beejezus out of me!” He exclaimed, hands on his hips disappointedly.

“But I saw Mr Blake!” Anna replies, pouting, and Tom wanted to crawl into a hole and die when Will's eyes landed on him. He wasn’t even wearing his binder for Christ’s sake.

“Hey, Mr Schofield” Tom said, smiling at the man, and fuck if his heart didn’t skip a beat when will smiled that gorgeous smile at him.

“Mr Blake!” Will replies, “how wonderful to run into you! Do you live around here?” 

“Yeah! I just live in an apartment complex not too far from here” Tom nodded, hands crossing over his chest self consciously.

Will smiled again. “I like your uh- Snow White sweater” 

Tom blushed. “Thanks!” Lauri interrupted, throwing an arm onto Tom's shoulder, “it is mine!”

“Oh!” Will’s eyes widened, “is this your girlfriend?”

Lauri burst into laughter, shaking her head. “No! No! We are homosexuals!” She cried between laughs, and Tom turned to punch her in the shoulder. 

“Lauri! You can’t just say that!” Tom hissed, eyes widening, “what the fuck!”

Lauri shrugged, laughs now subdued to chuckles. “What? It is true!”

“Yes but you don’t just say that to everyone!” 

“Daddy what’s a- a- a homosexual?” Anna asked her.

“Look what you’ve done! Look!” Tom cried, gesturing at the small girl, “you’re a menace Lauri! A despicable menace!” He covered his face with his hands, sighing angrily. “Mr Schofield I’m so sorry” 

Tom wanted to die. He wanted to curl up and die peacefully so he would never have to remember this moment again.

“A homosexual is someone who dates someone of the same gender” Tom heard Blake say, “like a boy who dates boys or a girl who dates girls.”

‘I want to leave’ tom thought, ‘I have to get out of here’

“Mr Blake!” Anna exclaimed, tugging on tom’s pants excitedly, and the man looked down at her smiling face.

“Yeah, anna?”

She beckoned him to bend over, and whispered quietly in his ear “my daddy’s a homse’shul”

“Ok anna I think it’s Time we Go” will exclaimed, laughing nervously as he grabbed Anna’s hand, “see you later, Mr Blake!” 

And then they were gone.

“Lauri I’m going to fucking murder you” Tom exclaimed, turning to face his evil disgusting human of a friend.

“What did Anna Tell you?” Lauri replies, completely ignoring Tom. 

Tom sighed, shooting her a death glare. “Let’s Just get the rest of the fucking shopping, I can’t stand it here any more.

Lauri smiles, wrapping an arm around Tom and kissing his cheek, “you love me tommy you do!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undrscrcailin is the tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is undrscrcailin


End file.
